For When We're Empty, Cold, or Quiet
by JuJuDrops
Summary: To the blonde who went through hell to protect the only one she had left. For when she was beaten, bruised, and silenced. To the red head alone and crying. For a world where the rich elite meet and all others are cast aside. ModernAU (TW: Rape, depression, abuse, etc)
1. On My Own

**A/N:** First chapter right here! Everything is crazy and on hiatus right now, I had this all planned out (I've written up overall summaries until dozens of chapters ahead) and I don't really want to mess it up ^_^;

**Content Warning: This story contains some serious stuff (suicide, incest, and a ton of other things + stuff mentioned in the summary). I'm strongly warning you right now, so _please be very careful_.**

I'm planning for this to be a pretty long fic, so if you're up to it...enjoy, you know...if you'd like :)

* * *

Light shone through the tall windows in a wide lecture hall as a few abled and awake students bore their eyes to the front of the class. Anna sat cross legged, her foot moved impatiently under the table waiting for time to pass. She alternated from looking up at the board to the swirling patterns created by her pen on her desk. Doodles were hurriedly strewn from the sides of the paper, everything from hairballs to quick flicks of the pen were made.

The tall man sighed, "Ms. Arendelle," she looked up, "would you like to enlighten us on Napoleon's time on Elba?"

"Ha," she stood up straight, "yeah sure. He had a great time, I mean, he had time to think about his actions. Or plan his next move?" her voice squeaked.

"What year was it?" he asked.

Anna immediately slumped and looked around nervously avoiding the man's gaze. Suddenly a boy from behind her coughed, he muttered a continuous sound.

"1814," he coughed, "1814."

The man lifted a brow, "Mr. Bjorman, please fix that cough of yours. Let Ms. Arendelle answer the question, ya?"

She quickly sat upright as if remembering, "Ha! 1814, it's then right?" she looked up to him.

"I'm sorry about this doubt, but we'll talk about this so there are no bad feelings, ya?" he said walking to the front of the class.

"You're welcome Arendelle." a voice from behind her commented sarcastically.

Anna sighed rolling her eyes.

"Now children," he said optimistically, "make sure you study up! You don't want to be unprepared for any question! Of course you..."

Anna stared at him blankly as she could feel her eyelids slowly fluttering. _Only a few more seconds_. Her classmates quickly started chatting up a storm as they anticipated the bell.

"Especially you Ms. Arendelle-" he stopped as the signal interrupted him.

"Sorry Sir," she stood up quickly gathering her things, "guess we'll have to finish this later!"

As she turned to quickly head out the door, he stopped her. Waves of students flooded out the door before he spoke.

"If I may," he stood before the threshold, "the Headmaster would like to see you. He asked for good feelings, no arguing this time please!"

She frowned but quickly straightened up.

"Yeah," she spun, "I will!"

* * *

Running down the hall, she started to sort herself. With her pack on hand, she bit at the cuff of her navy blazer and took it off awkwardly, zooming by seemingly a bit too close to some students. Stunned looks were shot from her classmates as she fled by them, the heir to the Arendelle fortune, a clumsy hurried mess.

Following with the unspoken code, schools had followed one after the other in maintaining dress codes. Anna's was no different.

_A dark blazer and tie (color according to year), a white button-up shirt, skirts of knee length, and shoes as deemed fit._

And with this straight from the student handbook of Arendelle School, obviously these guidelines were required to be followed. But with her fiery, strawberry-blonde twin tails quickly following behind her, Anna stood out above all the rest. Still, this didn't keep her immune from all the stares she was given daily. Today, being disheveled held her no aid.

Trying to tuck her dress shirt in, she glanced to her side. Doing so, she quickly bumped into a man of small stature and a gray toupee.

With a quick _thud_ they both fell, but the position of standing was quickly regained for the both of them.

"Anna dear," he smoothed out his suit, "I was looking for you. I thought Professor Oaken would have delivered the summons to you already."

She turned away, straightening out the wrinkles in her clothing.

"No, I got it. I just need to go home already, I have," she patted her sling, "a lot of projects to do. It's near the end of this semester, winter break is coming up. I want to finish all my projects early, get some free time and do what I want."

The man smiled, the crease in his eyes growing more noticeable by the day. She turned to the students passing by making it quite obvious she wanted to leave sooner rather than later.

He sighed, "You're going today aren't you?" he motioned for her to come in his office. Blowing a puff of hair that slightly moved her fringe, she unhappily obliged.

The large oak doors were opened and he sat at the chair behind the mahogany table. The room was fitting, dark yet elegant woods contained the shelves of books. Certificates rung perfectly on the wall as Anna studied her guardian closely. Though he waited for her to sit down, she stood staring at him.

"I know that I've stopped this happening every year," he watched her slowly to see her pending reaction, "it's been the same thing really. But I still do not want you to go see your relatives. I don't think you're ready Anna, you're only if ever, still a small child-"

Her eyes widened quickly, "Excuse me 'Headmaster Weselton'," her voice rose higher, "but you told me last year I would be able to see them this time! Changing your mind again? I want to go see _my parents_."

Weselton clenched his eyes at her tone, "Anna, please just understand. They're…they…they just aren't needed to be visited right now. There are more important things you have to deal with, it's not the right time to grieve-"

The girl's teeth clenched as she stood defensively, "Really? I just thought maybe it would be nice after _three years _to at least visit _their graves_! Three years of not even looking at their graves, let alone having time to myself to heal. Keeping promises is really an issue isn't it?" she turned around. "You know what, I don't care anymore! Really, I don't! I'm already 18, I can do whatever the heck I want! I knew you'd try to stop me again, but really!" she exasperatedly voiced as she turned towards the door.

Weselton moved quickly, "Anna," he stood behind her, "your parents entrusted me with your care. I can't let them down, I don't want you to go."

The redhead turned around swiftly.

"That was years ago," her voice grew weak, "you wouldn't understand."

* * *

Anna had merely just wished to leave the horrid school behind. Whatever distance, it would be too little. Clumsily, she ran as quickly as she could out of the school. Along the way she had bumped into a few students and obscenities were shot at her, but those who did were held back by others.

A boy grabbed her arm, "Almost hit me last time," he stared at her, "slow down!"

She shoved his hand away and looked at him desperately, "Sorry," she walked backwards, "really. I'm in a hurry." and as she turned, she almost lost her footing.

The steep stairs at the entrance were skipped over oafishly despite her petite size, and she had slowly turned into a blubbering mess. She lifted herself onto her bicycle and gripped the handles as the pedals were pushed forcefully. Had she stayed any longer, a meltdown would easily be assured. A voice was heard at the back of her head, seemingly calling for her. But she simply shook the feeling.

Her pedaling had started with a vigor of the need to escape, but as she remembered where she was going, she slowed down. Tears were slowly but surely starting to pool at her eyes and her feet were slowed until they completely stopped. A cold chill whistled through the wind, the surrounding area seemed to be entirely silenced.

Anna leaned her bike on the tall cobble wall as she turned to the rusty iron gate. Bits of black paint were chipped off and the hinges made an annoyingly high pitched squeak as she pushed herself through. As she passed through, she held onto her sling. They were easy to spot, the reason being that their memorials being quite a bit taller than everyone else's.

She approached them slowly, almost cautiously.

_You should have stayed._

The guilt had struck her, but she demanded to not be made the subject of pity.

"Why'd you leave?" no response. "You didn't give me a good 'parent figure', you know that?" she rubbed her nose. "He doesn't get it, not at all. I have no one, I'm just waiting to leave that hell hole. I want to leave everything behind, go somewhere, anywhere. He thinks he can replace you, but then again...he did."

_Stop it._

"You don't really care about me do you," she said. "And even if you did, you didn't do such a great job of showing it."

_You don't mean it._

The read head's cries tugged at her.

"You should have just done it earlier then, that would have been wonderful now wouldn't it? You would've left me much earlier, just so I wouldn't be used to you coming home and hugging you. At least, by now, I could've gotten over it." her voice cracked. "You should have...you..." her lower lip trembled as her stare seemed to burn through the grave.

_Don't say it._

"You should have just killed yourselves in front of me instead. It wouldn't hurt me more than it already has, and if it would, I would've solved that problem real fast!"

She whispered angrily at the stones, her throat was getting dry as minutes passed slowly. The sky was getting darker and little drops of water had fallen, a saddening ambience took center stage.

Anna looked slowly at the other surrounding memorials, many of whose markings were faded. Some had flowers, but despite the best, they were all wilted and long perished.

The girl sniffed, "Sorry," she looked at the stones, and then to the ground as she fluttered her eyes, "I forgot to bring flowers." Tears slowly fell as she choked out, "I didn't dress for the occasion either. I know I'm going to forget to bring the flowers again next time, send me something to remind me, will you? I just," she took a deep unsteady breath in, "miss you a lot, both of you, I love you."

Wishing for some peace, Anna simply continued to stare at the ground. The rain was falling in small quantities as the wind had died down. Yet the cold still persisted and still blew a few gusts at intervals.

The air moved the trees into a small sway, the bushes nearby had begun to rustle unforgivingly. More so to the girl in a tousled blond braid hiding within them. Watching the redhead from afar, she frowned slightly and nearly went to comfort her. Nearly.


	2. Promises

A/N:Hi everyone! Wow, a lot of you are taking interest in this...I'm going to be honest, I was absolutely terrified because I didn't know how I would continue or how any of you would react. I sort of got over the fear, but it's still hiding somewhere. I just wanted to thank everyone for even reading this and taking time out of your day for it! Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

_I don't want to do this at all._

Anna's eyes bore into the textbook as her chin lay on the table. Skimming through the page she was annoyed by the facts trying to burst through her thick skull. She managed to annoy those around her by clicking her tongue and tapping her pencil against the table.

_I mean, I could study last minute right? It's worked before…decently at least, so why the heck not? But then again, I have the English essay due and the math statistics packet to turn in…and the history timeline project…_

She sighed loudly, "Ugh."

The gray haired woman at the desk quickly stared at her, "Shh!"

Anna held her hands up defensively, the other students at her table aiding the librarian in giving annoyed looks. She lifted her brow at the tall red head stifling a laugh as he stood across from her. He wore a white shirt and black tie, his hair being slicked back with the center part falling behind his ears, and khaki pants. Formal, but hinted to be his casual.

His hand slightly covered his small grin, "Sorry," he looked down at her, "is something funny to you?" she questioned.

He finally gave up as he smiled widely, "I see you aren't making any progress studying here," he looked around, "neither are your fellow classmates. But in the library, someone should at least benefit."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she scoffed.

He held a hand out, "Westerguard," he smiled, "Hans Westerguard. I'm new here and I was just looking around! Maybe you could assist me? I mean, I saw you just yesterday, but you left quickly before I could get to you. I called out to you too but, I guessed you were in quite the hurry. Of course now, it seems as if we have time now." he winked

She shook her head, "Where are you from? What school?"

"The Southern Isles School. My father owns it!" he replied.

"Why'd you move?" she stood up gathering her things.

"My brothers were getting annoying," he look at her, "all thirteen of them. Plus, I didn't feel comfortable with people knowing my status."

Anna scrunched her face, "Then why are you telling me?"

"Because," he looked hopeful, "I know you would understand. Maybe even more so than I, Anna Arendelle."

She shrugged, "I'm just me, nothing special."

"Just you," he laughed, "you're much more than that. I don't mean to pry but, I know about your lineage."

"Lineage?" she laughed loudly.

The librarian stood up, "Sorry Ms. Arendelle but some students have exams coming up," she took both by their ties, "you've made enough of a ruckus today."

As she threw them outside Anna huffed holding her pack, "Lineage," she continued, "you make me sound like royalty."

In the hallway they composed themselves and continued to walk, "Maybe to some people you are." He piped.

She straightened, "Who are these 'some people'?"

"Maybe _someone_ hoping for a chance?" Hans inquired.

"Don't you have something better to do? I mean," she gestured at him, "you're a pretty decent looking guy. You can find someone else-"

"What if this _pretty guy_ already found someone? And that _someone_ is a really nice and pretty _something_ to him?" he winked again.

Anna laughed, "I'm not a thing," she said, "but I'm just. I'm just a _just_. You don't have to settle-"

"Cutting people off isn't my thing," he laughed, "but I don't settle. You're more than enough, much more than just a _just_." He joked.

Her face reddened, "Thanks," she looked down but then to him again, "today wasn't a good day for me. I needed that." She smiled.

"Well then," he held her hand, "I'm glad I could make your day better. A smiling face, I needed that too." He beamed.

She gripped his hand and looked outside, "It's getting late," he said, "can I walk you home?"

She nodded but he found his phone buzzing, "Yes? What? No, no, of course not! No, I won't need that," he flashed her another killer smile, "I'm in very good company. I'll be fine Uncle…wait. Now? Really? Yes, fine." he sighed placing his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," he handed her his number, "I've got to go. My Uncle isn't very kind when it comes to timing, but I promise I'll see you again soon. Be safe." He smiled slowly and left.

* * *

Anna took the scarf from her bag tying it loosely around her neck. The sun was setting fairly quickly, the sky mixing into a variety of colors. Shades of purple, orange, and vermillion among others, cascaded through the wide sky. Getting on her bike, she pondered about Hans. But she quickly acknowledged that it was getting dark much faster than usual. She started to bike quicker but considered a different option.

_I'll take the alley, it's still pretty light. Sort of._

She found her city to be relatively safe and well off, beautiful as well due to it being near the sea. Over time, buildings were clustered into the city while the regal accommodations, for those who could afford it, would be placed into a secure community and within a clear social boundary.

Hearing ruffling and laughs around the corner in the alley, Anna stopped and slowed her bike. Looking around the corner, she saw three hooded men in a circle. With their dark clothing, it wasn't difficult to locate the contrast between them and a nearly white mopped mess of hair on the ground. Quickly backing herself up against the wall her eyes widened. Her hand felt the roughness of the brick building as she processed the situation at hand.

_You have to help her._

But as she was taking too long she noticed that the victim wasn't crying or shouting. Only little whimpers or the air being knocked out of them could be heard, but _barely_. Anna looked around the corner again and found them curled up with eyes clenched. But as she watched, the eyes seemingly burst open into an electrifying, almost horrified shade of an icy pale blue. The blonde shook her head violently, but the man forced her up.

"Something the matter?" he gripped her jacket. "You want it to stop?"

The other two had noticed and had looked to where Anna had quickly hid again. "Hey," one smacked the other's jacket, "we've done it long enough. 'Think the kids had enough. Guy doesn't want t'kill 'em, said just enough to rough 'em up."

"Yeah just hold up," he pushed them away, "gotta make sure you don't forget, huh?" he stared into her terrified eyes.

"Enough! Someone shoulda called the fuzz by now! We gotta go!" the other whispered angrily.

"Fine," he threw her to the ground, "I'll come back, eventually." he shouted.

With the three running off, Anna collected the courage to move forward and help. Unsteadily, she reached her hands out slowly and took slow, steady steps.

"A-are you hurt?" she shook her head.

Expecting a reply, she stopped halfway through just to keep distance. The blonde looked up, eyes panicked as she backed away still on the ground.

"No, wait!" she recognized her tone and slowed, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." She pleaded.

The girl, not much older than her, had shook her head. Although it wasn't as vigorously as she had done before when near the men, despite this, it was no less terrified. Finally, her eyes grew frantic when she felt the brick wall against her back.

Anna grew even slower, "Wait no," she felt around in her pocket, "I'll call an ambulance! If I can't help, they can! They will, "she noticed the girl was looking at her with sickly tired eyes, "just hang on. I'll help, just you wait. Promise."

The blonde slowly slid down the rough wall, shivering but technically paralyzed. Anna reached out for her as she fell, her icy yet warm eyes filling with tears, seemingly pleading. Her pulse had slowed down and was noticed quickly. But thanks to a quick read through a health manual, she knew not to panic. Anna had suffered from episodes like this when she was younger, but had never experienced it through someone else's eyes. As ridiculous and rash as her decision was, she knew herself enough to know she would never break a promise.

She dragged the girl onto the wooden bench and placed her so she sat. Her braid was fixed and face was wiped due to the lucky supplies Anna had placed in her pack in case of emergencies. Previously her face had been fairly dirty but as the cleanser was wiped, beautiful pale skin was unearthed, literally. No matter, nothing could shake her of the heartbreaking look on her distressed face. Tears relentlessly continued to fall, and her heart was twisted. Regardless, to help her she would have to proceed and moved to her hair. It was no different, still messy and disheveled, but took a little more effort with some twigs and leaves intertwined within it. Despite not knowing this pretty face, Anna had felt she had an obligation to care. Of course no matter who it had been she would have, but this was different somehow.

_She seems familiar, like I've seen her before? _

She shook her head and continued, when finally satisfied with the fairly decent outcome, she placed the hood gently over her face. Anna took a deep breath and felt for her pocket, taking her phone out.

Holding it up to her ear she sighed, "Hey," her voice was nervous, "Kai? Can you pick me up? I'm with a friend, she passed out. She went a little crazy with the studying and wanted to walk home, but I found her on the street. I know you're sort of busy, but-"

"Of course," he voiced, "where are you?"

She looked around, "We're at Warner and 3rd it's near the brick buildings, near an alleyway."

There was a small pause, "I'll be right over." He said.

Anna could've felt the uneasiness in both of their voices. Kai was quite familiar with the record of antics and escapades Anna had went on, especially in her childhood. They had continued, being no less eccentric, giving him the subtle worry he would have over her now and again. He and his wife, Gerda, had taken the responsibility of raising Anna. But despite their closeness, she never regarded them as her parents, they were just guardians. Fairly recently, a gap had started to form over the little family, reasons were not know or acknowledged. Nevertheless, they were guardians close to her heart.

After a few minutes, she had noticed tears were slowly starting to pour again.

_She's a crier, that's for sure._

But she took to notice her fist contained blots of red and white from tightening. Her face, under the hood was thankfully reduced to a small hint of despair, which could be easy to pardon, but now it had slightly puffed. Not knowing what to do, Anna absentmindedly held her hand over the tightened fist. Almost by magic, it slowly unwound and her face, though red, began to relax. She loosened the scarf from her neck and placed it around the other girl's. Though still on her guard for the men before, the air seemed much less tense and may have even softened.

_I won't break my promise._


	3. So Cold

A/N: Hi everyone ^-^ I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! As you may know, I had a history project that I -stupidly- left until last minute. But no more! I hopefully won't have projects for quite sometime, so I can update regularly! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING **_

_**PANIC ATTACKS OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER:**_** It's described in detail (or so I believe?) so if this is sensitive to you, please be very careful! **

I'll tell you when I have some Elsanna fluff, but this chapter is far from it.

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

Pulling up in the silver sedan, Kai slowed as he approached Anna. Through the windshield, she could see how tired he had been. Despite what he scheduled, he was still dressed in his usual black suit and tie. Though he was more disheveled with his tie astray and wisps of hair moving in different directions. Getting outside the car was becoming difficult as his weight was increasing and as he stood up, the car lifted.

"It's fairly dark now Anna," he walked to her bicycle, "so sorry I couldn't get here any quicker."

She waved, "Oh no," she smiled, "it's perfectly okay. I am the one asking for your help after all!" she laughed nervously.

Anna took the blonde's arm and placed it over her shoulder, "I'm sorry," Kai called from the trunk, "do you need some help?" as he lifted the bike into the space.

She moved down to pick up the girl's feet, "Nope! I'm pretty capable," she placed her on the back seat, "I'm strong you know!"

"Yes," Kai remarked, "I'm aware." he smiled as he moved to the driver's seat.

As they situated themselves, Anna readjusted the platinum's hood, careful to not cause too much of a ruckus. Sitting in her seat properly she looked out the window as the street light signs flashed reds and blues.

"If I can," he looked at her through the rearview mirror, "may I ask why you didn't call for an ambulance? Wouldn't they be much more capable of helping her than us?"

Anna nodded, "No," she quickly glanced to her side, "she isn't very happy with doctors or needles or hospitals. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, plus her family is," she thought quickly, "out of town. Some business to do, she stayed up pretty late last night. Poor dear!" she laughed.

Kai nodded and rubbed his rather large nose, "Do you," he inhaled, "smell something? It's very earthy and almost…foul?" he restrained his cough.

_Oh crap._

She quickly turned to the blonde and silently cursed when she heard Kai clear his throat. Panicking she had felt she had no other option, "It was me!" she mentally slapped herself, "I ate some beans earlier…" heat was filling her ears.

"Anna," he coughed as he laughed, "couldn't you just hold it in?"

"No," she felt like slamming her head in the door, "I had to let it go." She gritted her teeth.

He simply grinned, "Naturally," he shifted, "and will you be needing anything at home?"

She shook her head, "No, but I actually would appreciate it if you could drop me by the pharmacy, I need to pick up some things."

Kai nodded, "Of course."

Her head faced him in the mirror, "Thank you Kai," she sighed, "for coming on such short notice. If I may ask, I have to leave a note for her. Could you and Gerda possibly set up the guest room?" he acknowledged this and she fumbled for paper in her pack.

Knowing very well what could be the result of her actions, she planned her note carefully. The girl was in need of help, but she was a stranger nonetheless. Her behavior from before would suggest a possible runaway, but Anna strictly assumed that she would have nowhere else to go.

Hoping to sound casual but firm, she scribbled onto the paper quickly and folded it. But she would stop every so often to try and find any sign of stirring within the girl next to her.

The car soon slowed to a stop, "Here we are," he announced, "will you be needing me to bring you back home?"

She nodded, "No its alright," she opened the door, "it's not that far home. Just make sure she won't be disturbed, she's probably going to be really disoriented when she wakes up. If she does, just tell her that I'll be there soon. Close her door and leave the note on the bedside table before you leave."

She grabbed her bag and spared one last glance at the girl.

But before closing the door Anna smiled, "Take care," she looked to him, "you and Gerda both. Enjoy your vacation and come back with souvenirs." She closed the door and walked away, satisfied with their decent amount of communication.

Finally walking into the pharmacy, she looked around. As uptight as she felt, she leaned forward in a walk-run pace. Her head was quickly switching sides to find the correct aisle.

_Have to get home before she wakes up, or I'm screwed…_

Uncomfortably uneasy now, she finally started to run. She sighed, realizing that she reached the end of store. As she swiftly turned around, she bumped into a rather hefty boy. Shards of glass quickly fell onto the floor as she quickly stepped back.

"You've got to be kidding," the man growled, "I just found the right components for that thing!" he kneeled down picking up the pieces. "I swear, you're going to pay for that!"

Anna groaned, "I will! I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, just send the damage cost and I'll handle it later!" she turned around.

The man was clearly in a rumble not a few hours ago. His dirty blonde hair was sticking to his forehead, his black hat failing miserably to shade his purple-black eye. A white t-shirt was stained with various colors, substances of which would be difficult to identify. His breathing was partially strained bringing attention to the faint stubble on his face, though his entirety smelled of a pungent air.

He grabbed her hand, "Oh no you don't! That phone took years to make, including the time to find the supplies for it! Not to mention the hours of work to afford it all! You sure as heck better pay!" he strained.

"Look, sorry! I really am! I will pay, I swear!" she said trying to break free.

"You don't have the," he paused when he saw her, "Arendelle? No you can't possibly…gah!" he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting her go.

"Here," she pulled out her wallet, "how much is it?"

He sighed, "It's custom made by me! I can't just buy it again!"

"Well if it's made by you, then you can build it again! What's the problem with that Sally Sassafras?" she huffed.

"I _told _you before! It takes forever to locate the proper parts! That's the problem," he stared at her, "and it's not Sally! It's _Kristoff_ to you, Arendelle!" he stood up properly.

"How much are the parts then?!" she sighed once more.

He smirked, "Over $2000! Hand it over!"

"That's outrageous! I refuse!" she turned away.

"You caused damage to my belongings! You have no choice!" he followed her as she walked away.

She nodded still refusing, "Not in this lifetime!"

He puffed his chest, "I'm forced to follow you then! Until you pay up!"

"Ha!" she laughed, "I can get a restraining order!"

"Not like it'll do you any good! I don't have to listen!"

"If you wanna go to jail, then by all means!" she threw her hands in the air.

He groaned remembering how stubborn the girl was. They knew of each other's existence, well at least he knew of hers. But trying to maintain his dignity as well as his safety, he moved forward still very uptight. A miniscule part of him grinned, but he had no clue as to why.

* * *

Not far off, Kai had just locked the door of the Arendelle house and joined his wife into a cab. Hand-in-hand, they smiled to each other planning to enjoy their time together.

Not a few minutes ago, Kai had simply carried the girl (hood still covering her face) as ordered into the guest room not far from Anna's. Clearly he had his suspicions about Anna's story, but he hoped, to dear God that Anna wasn't as naïve as he believed she was. He trusted her completely, and he wanted to be assured that he wasn't a fool for doing so. As such, he tucked her friend in and placed the note neatly (still unread by other eyes, mind you) on the table as instructed before and left.

A few minutes passed as a body stirred from the bed.

Suddenly, it shot upright breaking from a cold sweat. Her dull eyes still in a haze, the girl looked around. But as she finally adjusted from her confusion, she shook her head, looking around. Realizing the possibility of where she was, her head shook vigorously as she stood up. But her balance was not easy to keep as she fell to her right, she was quick to find support in the side table. Eyes still wide, she reached for the note. Squinting, it took time for her eyes to adjust despite the lamp that was already on.

_Hi, _

_Look, I don't know exactly what happened to you earlier or who you are, but please just stay calm. You might or might not be, last time you were awake you didn't seem all that social so I can't really tell how you feel right now. Please understand, my highest hope right now is that you don't want to sue me or kill me. Taking you in was difficult enough a choice, so please keep that in mind. I'll be back soon, but I honestly don't want to hurt or harm you. I won't let anyone else do that either, not anymore at least. Just so you know, I kinda know this is considered kidnapping, but still (I just want to help you)…_

_Please don't sue me, my guardians'll kill me,_

_Anna A._

She continued to read the note over and over again as she chose to overlook the awkward wording. Then after believing she analyzed every part correctly, her eyes finally wandered to the last few letters. Her biggest fears were now suddenly realized.

_Anna A._

Anna.

_Anna._

Her eyes suddenly grew lively again, but this time, with more of a negative energy. Her eyes watered, and the note drop as if she had loosened her grip (keep in mind it was already quite loose). Her hands had begun to quiver violently as she backed herself into the darkest corner of the room.

Hugging her knees closer to her chest with each passing minute, she finally hid her head from the world. Her eyes were clenched shut as her fingers dug into her dirty faded and ripped jeans. Strained but quiet screams were whispered. She fell to the side still in fetal position when she heard a sound outside. Loosely gripping the little ledge of the window, her eyes fuzzily made someone out, _her_.

_You shouldn't be here, they'll find you! They'll find you! He'll find you! He'll find her! Your fault! It's all yours! She's going to die!_

She fell to her knees clutching her head, fingers digging into her hair. Slowly even more realization hit her, then she began to grab at her hair, her tears increasing.

_You're going to die! Die! She's going…she's going to die! Slowly, slower than you will! Even more painful than you! And they'll make you watch! He'll make you watch! And everyone will know, and she'll know. And she'll hurt! She'll die! She will die!_

The girl felt sick to her stomach, though it growled at her. It threatened to burn her, then she would have to stay. She would make her, she would have to stay.

Finally she caved in, standing up. She rushed out her door. But as she ran down the stairs, she lost her footing. Her hand reached for the railing, but instead provided a subtle cushion for her head as she fell.

She blinked, time flew before her.

Two figures stood over her.

"…Oh my God! No…"

"…shit! Get an ambulance! You have to! Listen…"

Everything was a blur, but she still managed to shake her head slightly. Her hopes were placed on the red head crouched down looking over her. Anna herself was in a panic as the girl beneath her fluttered her eyes at every interval. Kristoff was about to rush out and call for help when Anna grabbed his hand.

"No! She doesn't want it!" she cried.

He shakily breathed out, "It doesn't matter if she wants help! She's going to get it! We have to!"

She looked to him desperately, "No," her grip tightened, "not now."

He sighed frustrated, "I'll carry her," he placed a hand behind her neck and carried her knees. "Where to?"

The girl was unmoving, and as she looked to the window, a paper was placed slightly angled. Her eyes widened but grew cold and unresponding, it was too late.

They know.

_He _knows.


	4. The Hot and the Cold

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update for quite a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it! I had some projects and annoying things, but I don't see much of that in the near future (at least I hope not). Let's just say some _steamy_ things happen in the chapter...not in a literal sense. I guess there is _some_ fluff? But anyway, I can't write smut for my life, regardless, hope you like!

* * *

"Here." Kristoff placed the blonde on the bed gently.

As Anna took off her jacket, he looked around the room while surveying his current position. He quickly looked back to them as he heard Anna gasp.

"She's shivering," she stood up and rushed to a closet near the window, "can you cover her with these?" she carried two thick duvets that stacked up to her chin.

He ran over to her quickly and returned to the bed, spreading the blankets out. Realizing the blankets were uneven, he stomped purposefully as he walked to the other side evening them out.

The air was slowly growing less tense, heartbeats noticeably returning back to normal. Each of their bodies grew less uptight, expecting the environment to be easier to breathe in.

She sighed, "Hold on," she sat on the bed, "you didn't tuck her in properly." She said as tucked some of the blanket underneath the girl's chin.

Kristoff scrunched his nose, "Hey, I didn't sign up for this. I just want my money back." He looked to her tiredly.

She shook her head but looked back to him, "I didn't even ask for your help, but you came anyway." She squinted her eyes, taking notice of his black eye once more, but properly this time. "Where'd you get that?" her head tilted slightly.

He waved it off, "It's nothing," he turned around, "just some jerks. I uh," he coughed, "I took care of it, 'was no problem. Anyways, I'll see you later. At least, when you can pay me off."

Anna reached for his shoulder, "No hold on," she sat him down near the coffee table across the bed, "let me fix you up, a small thank you for now." She reached for his hat and walked to the bathroom. "When was the last time you took a shower?" she called.

He rolled his eyes, "I was just in a fight and you ask me that? I was working out, before it happened, probably the reason why." He ruffled his hair but looked over to the bed. "So," she walked back from the bathroom, "is she your sister or cousin or something?" he asked.

"Uh," she sat next to him cross-legged, "yeah. It's the first time this kind of thing happened." She laughed.

"Yeah sure, of course! I mean, the resemblance is pretty clear." She brought the warm cloth across his forehead, careful of his eye. Her other hand was cupping his jaw to keep his face steady.

She scrunched her face, and ran back into the bathroom.

He scoffed, "What exactly are you doing? You're doing too much for me, you barely even know me. I mean, didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" he slumped on the bench.

"I already told you, fixin' you up and yeah, they did. But they're dead, so they can't do much. Now, you need to at least look decent before going home, what about your parents? Aren't they going to say something about your eye?" she came back with an icepack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm uh, I'm adopted actually, but I'm living on my own. No one can really lecture me, unless they're my landlord or something like that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh I," she handed him the cold pack, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything." She handed him his hat.

Kristoff sighed but stood up, "Eh, no problem. I have to get going though," he stood in the door way and waved with the pack in hand, "I'll return this. If I, uh…remember anyways, thanks." He secured his hat back on, but bumped into the doorway frame as Anna laughed and waved him off, to which he smiled.

Her smile faded as her gaze switched back to the bed. She moved over to the chair and sat down. Anna sat there pondering what she would do as soon as the girl woke up. Proper introductions wouldn't be such a bad start, but then what? She didn't seem mentally stable. But it was clear that she wouldn't mean her any harm, in fact, Anna was sure _she_ would have to be the gentler one of the two.

Her eyebrows gently furrowed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Not too soon after that, labored breathing could be heard with little effort. The blonde broke from a cold sweat and looked around as her eyes adjusted, then a face of terror and shame greeted Anna.

"Hold on a second," she held hands out as if it would calm her down, "take it easy. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just tell me what's wrong, it'll be ok…" her voice was quiet but firm.

The girl threw the blankets off and looked around desperately, then she came to accept her defeat. She looked to the red head desperately, pleading her for something. But there weren't as many clues as to what she wanted, more so to what she needed. She quickly hid herself from view, or tried to rather.

Anna sat next to her but hesitated, "Can we start off simple at least? Can you," she shifted her feet onto the bed properly and sat cross legged, "tell me your name?"

The girl sniffed and hugged her knees tightly, "El…Elsa."

The red head smiled, "Well then Elsa," she placed her hand on the blonde's knee, "nice to officially meet 'cha. If you didn't read my note yet, I'm Anna." She leaned forward a bit.

Elsa turned herself towards the wall, "Hey now," Anna peeked at her, "you can't hide such a pretty face." She perked up but grew disappointed. Hoping to lighten the mood she started again, "I fixed 'ya up, you were kind of a mess. I mean, you're still really pretty either way. But uh," she cleared her throat and smiled again, "I hope you like the way I did your braid. I made it a little neater, but it's the same just as before."

Suddenly, Elsa lifted her head up and felt her braid. Her fingers smoothed over the spaces in between her hair as the parts intertwined within each other. She seemed to be in a daze, but as slowly as her face softened, her face quickly turned back into shame. She began tugging on her braid roughly.

"Wh-what are you," Anna's eyebrows furrowed, "what are you doing?" her voice sounded almost pained.

Elsa nodded and finally ran both of her hands through her hair quickly, wincing when she tried brushing through knots. She stood up teary eyed, "I don't want it," she ran to the door, "I don't need it. I don't need anyone."

She tried desperately opening the door, but somehow she couldn't manage to open it. She turn around and slid to ground with her back against the door.

"I didn't know," she looked up, "that staying with me was such a bad thing." Anna looked at her with a weak smile. "If you want to go, I'm not stopping you. But I just thought that you had no place to go, I understand if you want to, it's no problem."

Elsa stood up, her now loose platinum blonde hair swooped to cover her eye, she opened her mouth but closed it. She looked at her, almost apologetically. But, as she reached for the door knob, her hands shook.

Gripping the knob, she heard Anna breathing in loudly.

"My guardians," she stood unsure, "won't be here for a while. I told them you're a friend, so you don't have to worry." Elsa looked over her shoulder slightly, "It would be nice to not be alone for once, I can tell it would help. Both of us I mean. And I don't want you out there, out there where they might find you again." Anna played with her thumbs as she looked expectantly to the other girl.

Elsa looked to her side, to be honest she was tired. She'd obviously been through a lot, lately her days had been...eventful to say the least. She simply stood there, stained t-shirt and ripped jeans in all. Last time she 'cleaned up' was nearly a week or two ago, at the showers near the beach around early morning. The only people not to be bothered by her were in a similar situation, homeless and alone. But unlike them she had planned to go home a day or so ago, but with the men showing up as they did, her plans were delayed.

_What if Anna hadn't shown up?_

No ideas came to her head. Her life had been over, everything was set in stone, 15 years ago. She was 21, she could've gotten a job and lived a decent life, but her appearance and 'background' didn't exactly qualify her with a stable income. This girl, Anna Arendelle, was literally the answer to her prayers, her angel. She looked like one too, but that was the problem. _She_ would make her stay, if she knew her well enough, and she did.

_I was just hallucinating, it couldn't be him. They can't possibly know where she is, he couldn't possibly know. He was even past his own time, how did I even know if he is still alive? _

Her eyes suddenly widened.

_I can stay._

She turned around fully, properly facing Anna. Trying to compose herself, she shook her head, smiling. With teary eyes she looked to her as if she had just come home.

Anna simply shook it off but pulled Elsa out into the hallway, happy she wasn't as alone as before. School hadn't been fun, her courses were already chosen, she was inheriting a hefty sum of money as well as various properties, including her current school. Having to inherit and maintain one of the top schools in world meant serious business, nothing but the best was given to her. But the hypocrites at school merely pushed her off as a rich snob. Despite what they believed, Kai and Gerda somehow managed to keep her down to earth and humble. All in all, there was a lot of pressure coming from various places, sometimes unexpected. It would be nice to have someone to trust and have fun with.

She opened the door, "Here ya go," she motioned for Elsa to come in, "Kai had you stay in one of the guest rooms, usually where business partners stay. I'm hoping this one'll be more," her hands performed some sort of motion, "homey. D'ya like it?" she knocked her fists together excitedly, waiting for the blonde to react.

The room was a light cream, except for the wall border with a pattern repeated continuously around the room. The window offered a seat, in which showed a view of the gardens behind the house. A door adjacent to the bed led to the bathroom, of which contained onyx marble. Elsa would have counted herself lucky if the room had been half as amazing as it was.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Anna walked in with her, "I'm pretty sure you wanna clean up already, towels are already there. I'll find something in my closet for you to wear, though you're quite a bit taller than me. I'll find something," she ran outside, "'til then hang tight!"

Elsa laughed.

_It's been a while._

* * *

She threw her jacket across the marble floor deciding to do her own laundry as soon as everything was settled. Her t-shirt and jeans soon joined the pile, she noticed that her demeanor was much more calm. Knowing herself well enough, times like this were and are quite rare. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this content. Turning the knob, she settled for a comfortable warm setting. Taking in the warm water showering over her, she closed her eyes. Surprised that new soap and shampoo had already been placed there she sighed. There hadn't been a time that she could remember in which life was this comfortable, though she knew there had been, but it was too distant a time to remember.

* * *

With a towel wrapped around herself as well as her hair, she strode outside. Closing her eyes to fix the towel on her head, the steam from the restroom followed her. Anna had been lying on the bed with the spare clothes exasperatedly, but feeling the warmth suddenly invade the room, she looked to Elsa. The girl had had goose bumps as soon as she made contact with the cold air, but she barely even shivered. Anna ogled her, though she would be ashamed to admit it.

A deep scarlet enveloped her cheeks, "Oh my God," she quickly covered her eyes, "I uh, I didn't expect this I swear. I just thought you'd tell me when you're done and change in there. Oh dear." she nearly died.

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she heard the voice, and she quickly hugged herself, causing the towel on her head to fall down.

She sighed, "It's fine," Anna quickly put her hand down, "t-thank you."

The red head simply stared, dumbstruck. Damp, light brown hair was combed off to their respectable sides from where they parted. She noticed that light freckles dusted themselves near the girl's collarbones and shoulders.

She shook herself off, "Here," she placed the clothes on the bed, "I'll uh, leave you to it." Anna rushed out of the room in a hurry.

Elsa huffed the single hair annoying her eyes, "Thank you," she smiled to herself, "Anna."

From the hallway, her heart beat quickened. Mentally slapping herself, she sighed. But remembering that she now had a friend, she grinned. And this time she would stay, Anna hoped, at least for some time.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a Sunday night here, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for 4 weeks (it's just not right). If it feels confusing, don't worry it'll all be explained soon enough (and by soon I mean in the very distant future). I look forward to updating this Friday night! Because this chapter just killed me, not in a good way...**And thank you for all the awesome reviews and attention to this, love you guys lots :D**


End file.
